A basis for power requirement across a Medium Dependent Interface (MDI) link is to enable a new class of devices that would otherwise not be economically viable or consumer desirable. Such devices include, but are not limited to, Web Cams, Smart card readers, Industrial control functions, Building infrastructure control, Internet Protocol (IP) phones, Personal organizers and Wireless LAN Access nodes. All of these devices require power supplies in their respective deployment zones. For example, a Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) node would typically be installed on a wall in an office. It would be unlikely to have a power socket at a height of 6 feet on an office wall. However if power is supplied via the MDI link then only one low voltage cable carrying both power and data to the node need be run back to an Enterprise LAN.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.